


Special Agent Stilinski

by jamesm97



Category: Chuck (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agent Stiles, Alive Aiden, Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Asshole Jackson, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, BAMF Stiles, Bisexual Male Character, Crime Fighting, Dark Past, Dead Kate, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Gay Bashing, Good Peter, Hurt Stiles, Jackson Has Issues, M/M, Missing Persons, Murder, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Pedophilia, Pictures, Rape/Non-con Elements, Run Away, Singer Stiles, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy Stiles, Stiles Leaves, Teacher Peter Hale, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When General Beckman  informs the team that she has used the computer intersect to put the intersect into  the brain of a young special agent.</p><p>It's up to Chuck and his team to take the 20 year old spy under their wings.</p><p>But what happens when 'Stiles' past catches up with him will he freeze and put everyone in danger or will he rise top the occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the team

**Author's Note:**

> I just started watching Chuck and I am up to season four so please don't spoil the last season for me let me know what you all think of this.

The three work mates chatted with each other, things have been quiet lately with General Beckman auditioning  young agents for the intersect program 

 

So far the General hasn't called, texted or sent Morse code to either of the team and they where and are getting edgy because they haven't been on a mission for weeks, Why do bad guys go on vacation when Team Bartowski is itching for a kill slash mission, because chuck doesn't kill. He leaves that to Casey and Sarah.

 

 

The sound of the elevator doors made the team stop talking and look to the stairs to see the General walking in with a teenage looking kid/Man possibly.

 

The man boy is dressed in a suit and looks the part of a spy.

 

 

 

"Agent Bartowski, Agent Walker and Colonel Casey I would like for you to meet Special agent Stiles Stilinski, the new intersect and member of team Bartowski" General Beckman said by way of greeting.

 

 

"Hi" Stiles greeted the team small smile gracing his lips it turns into a wide smirk when his eyes land on Chuck.

 

 

Sarah eyes the kid suspiciously and moves towards Chuck feeling a sudden spark of Jealously from the way Stiles is  looking at Chuck.

 

 

Chuck beams like the nice guy he is and moves to offer Stiles his hand, Stiles takes it and his grin widens which  shouldn't be possible but Sarah has to admit the kids cute in a geeky way.

 

 

"Hi I'm Chuck it's nice to meet you, and welcome to the team" He beams and moves back to Sarah.

 

 

Sarah and Casey get there greetings out the way too.

 

 

"General I thought the intersect program was put on hold for the time being because it was too dangerous after  what happened last time?" Sarah asks.

 

 

 

"It was but Agent Stilinski here is the best young agent we have, He is a black belt in three different forms of combat, he is a computer specialist but the most important thing he has is heart Sarah, He thinks before he acts and like chuck he prefers to use Tranq guns rather than real guns" The General defends the choice she and the CIA made.

 

 

"That's great how old are you?"Chuck asks.

 

 

"I'm twenty sir" Stiles replies.

 

 

"Call me Chuck" Chuck beams and so does Stiles.

 

 

"Are you fresh out of the Academy?" Casey asks Stiles.

 

 

"Yes Sir" Stiles replies.

 

 

"Stiles here Graduated with honors and was top of his class, the intersect upload was successful and I hope Stiles becomes a permanent part of this team" General Beckman says.

 

 

"I'm Sure he will be a great fit to the team GB" Morgan says from the top of the stairs, The General rolls her eyes and dismisses the new entry.

 

 

"He will and I want him to lead the next mission" She says. 

 

 

"Is that a good idea? I mean he just started shouldn't one of us take the lead?" Sarah asks hesitantly.

 

 

"No I want to see his leadership skills and the next mission is personally related to Agent Stilinski" she tells them.

 

 

"How is it personal?" Stiles asks.

 

 

"There have been nine murders in Beacon County the killing method is the threefold death, we believe the killings  are from the occult" the General says.

 

 

"General Beckman I would appreciate it if I could sit this out I haven't been back to Beacon Hills in five years since I  run away,I was nearly beaten to death and that kinda stays with a person" Stiles says eyes pleading and Sarah starts to feel sorry for the kid because great pain is showing in his eyes.

 

 

"Deal with it Agent Stilinski, I have high hopes for you now I need you to go to Beacon County and take over this  mission from your father this mission is too much for the local police to handle so I suggest you suit up and get ready for the mission your jet leaves in an hour so get to know your team" The General says and walks up the stairs and is in the elevator before Stiles can  respond.

 

 

"I guess I'm going back home great" Stiles says more to himself than the room but they heard anyway.

 

 

"What happened five years ago? If you don't mind my asking?" Moran asks.

 

 

"I guess we will have time to talk about it on the jet so suit up everyone we have a mission to do and I would like to  get it over and done with as quickly as possible" Stiles says.

 

 

"Wait am I going on the mission too?" Moran asks with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

 

"General Beckman told me you were a good analyst and are good at spotting patterns that will be useful in this case"

 

"Yes" Morgan shouts and runs to pack some weapons up.

 

"Welcome to the team kid" Sarah says and goes to pack her own weapons up.  

 


	2. Privet Jet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a warning for possible triggers mentions of gay bashing beating attempted rape and panic attacks please don't read if it will set you off I don't want to hurt anyone

"This Jet is sweet" Morgan said exploring the privet aircraft. After it takes off.

It should only take them half an hour to land in Beacon Hills and Stiles is nervous for the first time in a while.

"Okay first I just have to say I am incredibly honored to be apart of this team I basically grew up listening to the stories of the C.A.T squad and I read a lot about your missions too Chuck" Stiles said and blushes.

"How do you know about the C.A.T squad? Those files are privet" Sarah asks.

"My C.I.A handler told me all about them missions" Stiles told Sarah.

"Who's your C.I.A handler?" Sarah questions Stiles and Stiles feels like he is being interrogated.

"Well back when I needed a C.I.A handler it was Carina Miller, hottest women ever, well that was before I met you Sarah" Stiles tells her and makes her laugh and blush Chuck laughs it off like the light hearted guy he is.

"I didn't know Carina was a handler" Sarah asks puzzled because that didn't fit the fierce woman at all.

"I requested Carina as my handler from a bunch of pictures they showed me, honestly the majority of C.I.A operatives are old and ugly, But Carina taught me how to party she's like the big sister I never had or wanted" Stiles tells them.

"So what happened five years ago Stiles or should I call you agent Stilinski? Or sir?" Morgan asks.

"Stiles is fine and are you sure you want to know? Honestly it's just a stupid sob story that nobody needs to know" Stiles tries to throw them off the story.

"Just spit it out" Casey says.

"Okay so five years ago I discovered I was Bisexual, which wasn't so bad I accepted it, because it's just who I was. So I knew this guy he was a jock and the straightest guy ever or so I thought he was. So here me and this douchbag Jackson are in the locker room alone and I step out the showers and catch him on his knees for the coach. I literarily fell on my ass at the sight because the coach was old and fat and Jackson had the pick of the school" Stiles shivers at the memory. 

"Then what happened?" Chuck asks.

"Well I try to escape and the Coach grabs me and tells Jackson to get out, the Jock runs and the Coach tries to tell me to shut up and suck his dick I'm screaming for help so much my throat is burning, the Coach keeps slapping me about telling me I'm his bitch now and I speak to nobody"

Stiles swallows and sniffs the lump in his throat dissipates in a couple of seconds.

"Another teacher comes running in his name was Peter Hale, so Peter punches the coach and helps me up he tries to calm me down but I just start to panic and I start to hyperventilate and I can't breath and it just hurt so much" Stiles wipes his eyes of the tears that are flowing freely.

"Anyway the Coach gets put into Jail for attempted rape and sleeping with a minor which was Jackson, the whole School found out about Jackson being Gay and Jackson asked me out I should of known it was a joke because he drove me to the woods him and a bunch of jocks beat me with there lacrosse sticks. I was in a coma for weeks when I woke up I was healed so I ran away from the hospital and I made a new identity for myself by hacking systems and stole money to survive" Stiles them.

"Excuse me" Stiles says and gets up to use the bathroom.

Stiles comes back after three minutes and looks calm and collected.

"Anyway the C.I.A tracked me down because of my hacking and after I told them why I did what I did they offered to train me, they offered me the chance to make a difference so what happened to me wouldn't have to happen again, I took it and I use my anger and my pain as my driving force to do good" Stiles tells them.

"You're a survivor not many can say that, but what you have been through is tough and I admire you for getting as far as you have" Chuck say and throws himself at the new guy in a tight hug.

Morgan gets jealous and joins in the hug and starts patting Stiles back.

"As much as I hate to interrupt but their has been another murder in Beacon Hills that was just reported" Casey says from where he has the police scanner up for Beacon Hills.

"Where?" Stiles asks as he pulls out of the hug serious Special Agent face set to calm and collected.

"Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital" Casey says. 

 

"My past best friends mom worked their when we land I will drive the hired car their but for now I think I need a shot of vodka" Stiles says.

"Is that a wise idea?" Sarah asks.

"Probably not, so what do you guys think of going out on the town later?" Stiles asks.

"This is my kind of kid" Casey laughs.

They chat and talk light hearted for the rest of their journey but things get serious when the jet's wheels land on Beacon Hills soil and Stiles stomach starts to slowly eat it's self.


	3. Stiles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how much the CIA can and con not do so if it's wrong I am sorry.

The sheriff was at a loss he has been sheriff of Beacon County for over seven years, Never has he seen such a brutal kill.

 

So far their have been ten victims of this mass murderer but never has the identity of the victim struck fear into him.

 

The victim's name was Emily Hale, On call Doctor and wife of the Sheriff's best friend Peter Hale.

 

Said Hale is hysterical and right now is angry, which is to be expected when your wife has just been found murdered.

 

Peter Hale and his wife have been close to John ever since Stiles left, John couldn't thank Peter enough for his help sending that scum coach to jail, in the years of Stiles runaway Peter and Melissa McCall have been his rocks stopping him from breaking down and throwing himself into the job and the bottle.

 

Speaking of Melissa his wife of only three months, they had to cut the honey moon short when the killings first started to happen.

 

Their was a large crowd of onlookers gathered behind the yellow crime scene tape, gawking and looking on in shock as Peter Hale balls his eyes out at the loss of his wife.

 

"Oh My God Sheriff?" Tara says from beside him he looks up to see tears in her eyes and her looking behind him at something.

 

The sheriff turns and sees his new Deputy Haigh arguing with Three men and a girl.

 

But its the man in a suit that catches his eye the tall, pale and freckle skinned the same as ever, but their is a new found confidence that holds his shoulders up.

 

The Sheriff would recognize him anywhere.

 

Stiles.

 

He walks over slowly as if afraid he will spook his son like a baby doe.

 

He hears the new loud mouthed Deputy arguing with the woman, the crowd of onlookers watch as the new deputy starts to get angry. 

 

That's when Stiles steps up and pushes the new deputy back from where he is in the face of the woman.

 

"Sir my name is special agent Stiles Stilinski" Stiles flashes his badge and looks at the new deputy again. "I suggest you lower your tone and step back before I arrest you for interfering in a government investigation, Now I would like to speak to the sheriff so if you would be as kind of to escort me to him please" Stiles flashes a smile which only serves to make the deputy more angry and snarl at Stiles.

 

"Stiles?" The sheriff asks. 

 

He watches at Stiles swallows and turns to see him small smile on his face "Hi dad, you still sheriff?" Stiles asks with a small laugh and John can only nod his head.

 

"Dad?" Deputy Haigh says more to himself.

 

"I'm in charge of this investigation as of now, this is my team Special Agents Sarah Walker and Charles Carmichael, and Coronal John Casey we hope to be able to work together on this investigation to catch the son of a bitch that did all these killings?" Stiles asks all professional no hint of emotion.

 

"When did you become C.I.A and where did you go when you ran away?" The sheriff asks he feels like his chest is slowly closing because looking at this boy here and now this isn't his Stiles.

"Not now Sheriff Stilinski I have a job to do and so do you" Stiles tells him and walks off followed by his team.

 

His team? What the fuck? He is twenty years old and he works for the C.I.A, how the hell did all this happen?


	4. Hard

Stiles put all his emotions on the back burner he had a sick son of a bitch, running around and sacrificing people.

 

"Right so what do we know so far?" Stiles asked his team they where currently using the briefing room at the sheriffs department as their base of operations.

 

"Well the killings look to be ritualistic" Morgan says from where he is typing away at a computer.

 

"Correct from first glance it looks to be a druidic ritual, the cause of death is a three fold death blunt force trauma to the head, strangulation and a slit throat" Stiles explains.

 

"But why would the killer go through that much trouble? Anyone of those injury's would have killed the victims" Sarah questions.

 

"Yes that's true but the killer obviously believes that sacrificing these people that he or she is getting something in return" Stiles explains whilst rubbing his eyes this case is getting to him.

 

"But arn't druids supposed to be like nature lovers?" Chuck asks.

 

"Yes but when a good druid goes bad they are known as a Darach also know as dark oak which is the counter part to their druid brothers meaning wise oak" Stiles tells them.

 

"How do you know so much about druids?" Casey asked sounding tired.

 

"I like reading, Morgan where was the first body found?" Stiles changed the subject.

 

"In the preserve found by the Hale house by a one Mr Derek Hale whilst he was running" Morgan told him.

 

"Hale? Great" Stiles said to himself. "You four head back to the hotel I am going to go question Mr Hale and I will be back soon" Stiles said getting up to leave.

 

"Are you sure you don't need someone to go with you?" Sarah asked concerned.

 

"I have the intersect and a gun which I am really good at using besides I slept before I got to castle and you four haven't so I'm still good for at least six hours of staying up, I will see you later" Stiles told them before leaving and jumping his car and setting his destination for the Hale house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Stiles meets the pack of friends and what's this Jackson is a part of the pack


	5. Blast From The Past

Stiles pulled up to the massive hale house in the secluded preserve the noon day sun high in the sky and the weather is unnaturally hot and it has Stiles sweating and wishing he didn't wear his damn suit.

 

The large front door swung open as soon as the car stops and Talia Hale steps out onto the porch.

 

"May I help you?" Talia asked Stiles small smile on her face.

 

"Hi Mrs Hale I'm here to speak to Derek, if that's possible?" Stiles asked voice sweet and polite to his elder.

 

"Oh of course dear he is round the back with his friends, feel free to go round" Talia smiles and walks back in the house leaving Stiles to walk round the back.

 

But when he gets their he nearly drops dead on the spot not only is Derek Hale half naked and totally ripped but he has company a lot of company.

 

In that company their are three girls and four boys one of those boys is Scott Stiles ex-best friend and the other makes Stiles blood boil Jackson Whittemore Stiles feels like pulling his gun of the jerk right away.

 

"Stiles?" Scott says and then in the next second he has an arm full of his ex best friend, Scott starts jumping and squealing tugging Stiles along and Stiles feels sick to his stomach because his ex-best friend is hanging around with the man that put him in the coma.

 

"Scott stop" Stiles says pushing Scott a couple feet away he has to take his jacket off because he suddenly feels volcano levels of hot.

 

"I'm looking for Derek Hale" Stiles says to Scott.

 

"Derek? Why? And why do you have a gun?" Scott looks all kinds of confused and damn his puppy dog has lasted all these years.

 

"I'm Derek" Derek informs Stiles and of course Stiles all ready knew who he was but he just wanted it to be known that he means business.

 

"Mr Hale I'm agent Stiles Stilinski" Stiles showed him his badge "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions about the body you come across on your property line?" Stiles questions and out the corner of his eye he can see Jackson get up and walk over.

 

"There is no way this idiot is CIA it's a fake badge I will get rid of him" Jackson grabs Stiles by his shoulder and it was an instant reaction he flashed.

 

It all happened so fast, One second Jackson grabbed his arm the next Jackson was belly down on the ground and Stiles has his arm so far up his back one jerk from Jackson would result in a broken arm.

 

"You think after putting me in a coma I would ever let you touch me again, you sick bastard the next time you touch me I will lodge a bullet in just the right place on your spine to paralyze you from the waist down, you got that?" Stiles shouted into his ear, and after Jackson's nod released him and stood up and fixed himself into the a calm composure.

 

When he looked around he saw shocked faces from his ex crush Lydia Martin and Oh My God Is that Eric Reyes they look appalled whether its at him or after what they just heard "You put him in a coma" Scott shouted and the next second Jackson was on his back again this time off Scott punching him.

 

"Scott he's not worth it don't ruin your friendship with him I'm over it but Jackson their is something you should know when it comes to guns I don't miss" Stiles says and looks back to Derek.

 

"I am so sorry Mr Hale I didn't mean to cause any trouble on your property I just came to discuss the case I will leave and perhaps you can come down the station and let me ask you a few questions at a later date?" Stiles asked deeply apoligetic.

 

"Get off my property" Is all Derek said.

 

"Of course once again I'm so...." Stiles was cut off by Derek.

 

"Not you, You" Derek said and shifted so he was looking right at Jackson.

 

"You can't be serious that was years ago Derek, he outed me" Jackson said.

 

"Jackson I know what happened that coach Peter told me but had I known it was you that beat him and put him in a coma I would have never spoke to you go and never come back.

 

Jackson growled like growled like a dog and got up but instead of leaving he lunched for Stiles.

 

Stiles got out his gun and aimed it at Jackson "Don't shoot him" Lydia squealed.

 

Stiles pulled the trigger and everyone cringed but then their eyes widened when they saw Jackson fall to the floor.

 

"It's a tranq gun, I don't carry a real gun when I'm only going to talk to a witness" Stiles tells them like their all dumb.

 

"Now about those questions? Do you have somewhere we can talk in privet?" Stiles asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets a bit of revenge


	6. Interview with Derek and Peter Hale

"So Derek you found the first victim Heather Morris tied to a tree?" Stiles has long gotten over the fact that he went to nursery school with Heather and is focusing on getting the creepy son of a bitch who has done this.

 

"Yeah It was first thing in the morning I was taking my dog on a walk and he ran off I chased after him if was actually sourwolf that found the body" Derek says.

 

Stiles couldn't help but laugh "Sour wolf you called your dog sour wolf?" Stiles asks.

 

"Yeah well this annoying kid in high school used to call me that and what can I say it kinda stuck" Stiles laughed again.

 

"You were a sour wolf" He said.

 

"I was not I just didn't like to talk to snotty stuck up people in high school" Derek defends.

 

"You didn't talk to me" Stiles replies.

 

"Yeah well like I said I don't talk to snotty, stuck up people" Derek laughs.

 

"I was not snotty or stuck up I was smart and knew what I wanted I only tried to talk to you was because Cora said you push all your friends away" Stiles defends.

 

"I pushed them away because they were boring and you couldn't talk to me every time you got near me you flailed and stuttered and just shouted bye 'sourwolf' before runnign away'" Derek laughs.

 

"I'm sorry to here about your aunt Emily I'm going to get the bastard that's doing this I promise" Stiles tells Derek.

 

"Thank you" Says a voice from behind.

 

Stiles turns in his seat and sees a red eyed Peter and his own father in the door way.

 

"I'm So sorry for your loss Mr Hale" Stiles says.

 

"You can call me Peter, Stiles" Peter smiles and he looks like all the tears have dried up for now.

 

"I'm glad your here I have a theory as to the killers motives" Stiles says and Peter is instantly at the table pulling out a chair and so is his father.

 

"What's the theory?" Peter and his Father asks at the same time.

 

Stiles eyes lock with Peter and he says it "You"

 

"Are you suggesting my Uncle is the murderer?" Derek asks and his voice raises.

 

"No, Never in a million years I know Peter he would never do this but all the victims are connected to him" Stiles states.

 

"How so?" His father asks and Stiles can't bring himself to look at him yet but he answers the question anyway.

 

"Victim Number one, Two and Three, Heather Morris, Emily Lock and Douglas Jones were all previous students of yours" Stiles tells him.

 

"Victim number four Kyle Gunner is the dog breeder you bought the dog off before you gave it to Derek as a gift" Stiles informs him.

 

"Victim number five Mr Percy West was the music teacher in Beacon Hills high he had a physics degree and he wanted your job he put in for it every year and you got it when their was a new post" Stiles explains.

 

"Victim number six Adrian Harris the previous Physics teacher before you, fired for teacher student relations" Stiles explains.

 

"Victim number seven Doctor Hilyard, she has been your doctor for twenty years.

 

"Victim number eight Doctor Frank Burns the retired doctor that delivered you when you where born"

 

"And your wife Doctor Emily Hale a dentist that makes nine connected to you" Stiles tells them.

 

"That's just all coincidence" His father says.

 

"What was it you say dad once is an accident twice is a coincidence and three is a pattern well we have nine connected that means whoever is killing these people are doing so by using Peter as inspiration"

 

Derek gasps.

 

"What? What is it?" Peter asks.

 

"I think I know who killed them" Derek says in a small voice.

 

"Who?" Stiles asks so does Peter and his father.

 

"Jennifer Blake"Derek whispers.

 

"Who's she?" Stiles asks while typing Sara's number on his phone.

 

"My crazy Ex girlfriend she got with me to get closer to Peter when Peter clicked on Jennifer said she loved him and she will have him one way or the other, she said they where sole mates they belonged together" Derek says.

 

Stiles hits the call button on the phone.

 

"Hello?" Sara's groggy voice comes on the line obviously just been woken up.

 

"Sara it's Stiles I have a lead on who the killer might be I need you to search for a one Jennifer Blake in Beacon Hills and text me the address tell Chuck and Casey to suit up we have a possible murderer on our hands" Stiles says before hanging up.

 

"Yeah it's the sheriff I need a team" The sheriff was saying into his phone before Stiles snatched it off him and hung up.

 

"What are you doing?" The sheriff asks.

 

"We don't know what tools she has at her disposal if she has a police scanner we don't want to give her a heads up before we come, we do this quick and easy me and my team and only my team" Stiles argues.

 

"Fine but I am coming with you" the sheriff argues.

 

"Fine but stay back and out the way, this is my op and I won't let her get away" Stiles says as he rushes to his car.

 

From Sara 19:55

The address is 1756 Oak avenue

 

Stiles relayed the information to his father and he navigated around the town, he has been gone for some years after all.


	7. Jennifer Blake

Stiles and his father sped to Jennifer's house in Stiles rented SUV, Sirens off as to not alert the woman subjected of killing nine people.

 

Stiles stopped the car at the address he was looking for Casey, Sara and Chuck got out of a car that screeches around a bend.

 

"What's the plan?" Chuck asks.

 

"Casey kick the door down" Stiles tells the man and he nods running for the door.

 

"You can't do that without a warrant" The sheriff says.

 

"You can't do that without a warrant I can" Stiles says giving Casey the nod to go ahead.

 

"CIA, Stay where you are" Sara shouts gun held eye marching in followed by Chuck, Casey, Stiles and his father who all have their guns drawn and ready.

 

Stiles hears a muffled scream he follows his ears to a linin closet he yanks open the door and points his gun, he gasps at what he sees.

 

"A girl roughly the same age as Stiles has a cut to her head she is bound and gagged, judging from the rope burn on her wrists the ropes have only been on for a short amount of time.

 

Stiles leans down and takes the gag off the woman.

 

"What's your name?" He asks.

 

"M...Malia, Malia Hale" she gasps between sobs.

 

Stiles makes quick work of untying the ropes and picking the girl up.

 

"Do you know where she went?" Stiles asks her.

 

Malia shakes her head no "She has Microphones in my dads house she heard you where coming and she ran, She said something about finishing it once and for all"Malia gasps out.

 

"Fuck" Stiles hisses because he was so close, so close to getting out of this town and forgetting all the pain it had brought him.


	8. Behind You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am so,so, so, so sorry that all my fics are late.
> 
>  
> 
> I have been up for roughly 50 hours because I went to watch the tennis at Wimbledon for 4th of July but my coach broke down.
> 
>  
> 
> So we had to wait till the company fixed it but they couldn't and I just can't sleep on coaches, so when they finally sent a replacement coach I was still awake.
> 
>  
> 
> I have bad sunburn, and I have just gotten home but instead of sleep I am going to update my fics or as many as I can before I fall asleep in my chair.
> 
>  
> 
> Once Again I'm So sorry.

Stiles took Malia too the hospital he sent his team to tell Peter the news and to keep an eye on the Hale family because Stiles has a gut feeling that when Jennifer told Malia 'She was going to end it once and for all' she was talking about hurting Peter.

 

"She's fine, just a little shaken, no concussion the cut is nothing to be concerned about it won't need stitches" The doctor told him while giving Malia a comforting smile.

 

"That's good news thanks doc" Stiles smiles.

 

"No problem, just make sure you get the bastard responsible for the murder of three of the best doctors this hospital has had" Doctor Bentley tells him firm.

 

"I will do" Stiles says with so much conviction in his voice it was scary.

 

"I will send a nurse in to put a bandage over the cut" The Doctor says walking out.

 

It wasn't long before Melissa McCall came walking in.

 

"Ms McCall" Stiles nodded.

 

"It's Stilinski now actually" Melissa smiled flashing a wedding ring.

 

"Congratulations" Stiles replied.

 

"Stiles your da...." Melissa didn't get to finish because his phone started ringing.

 

"I have to take this I will be right back" Stiles said face on Malia and only Malia.

 

Stiles walked out to the car park happy to get some air.

 

"Stilinski?" Stiles answers.

 

"Stiles I hear you've been looking for me" Came out a unfamiliar woman's voice.

 

He could guess who it is.

 

"I will find you Jennifer I hope you know that" Stiles spat.

 

"Oh honey I'm not that hard to find, just turn around" Jennifer says and hangs up.

 

Stiles whirls round the last thing he can recall before the world went dark was the sound of two gunshots being fired


	9. Hospital Bed

Each beep Stiles heard as he came in and out of consciousness sounded like gun shots.

 

He wondered why his chest felt like it was going to explode with every breath he took.

 

His mind flashed with the sound of Jennifer's voice her taunts, her vendetta against Peter.

 

His heart raced with his dreams his mind kept flashing images a thousand different images a second.

 

The intersect, Stiles thought.

 

Only it wasn't it was his own memories.

 

Jackson beating him until an inch of his life.

Peter saving him from being raped.

The first time he ever met Derek Hale, he remembers the way his heart sped up he began to get sweaty and hard right in the middle of the hallway.

 

Thank god nobody saw.

 

He remembered his mother and father and Scott and Melissa.

 

That's when he realizes what's going on.

 

His life is flashing before his eyes.

 

He doesn't know how long he was out when he opened his eyes, all he knows was chuck was fast asleep in the hospital chair next to his bed and Sara was pacing back and fourth,

 

"Hey" Stiles says or tries to say his throat is so dry his tongue is stuck to the roof of his mouth.

 

He makes this half cough half choke thing that gets her attention.

 

Her eyes open really wide and she rushes out the room.

 

Stiles just blinks because seriously, he could use a little water here.

 

His chest is on fire he lifts his arm but it drops back down.

 

He has no energy at all.

 

Doctors come into the room, their fussing with the machines, shinning things in his eyes, they give him water at least.

 

He drinks greedily, before the questions start and they are really stupid questions.

 

They leave once they tell him he was comatose for a week and a half.

 

The noise woke up Chuck so Stiles decided to ask the two team mates "What happened?" He sounded like himself again and not thirsty tongue stuck Stiles.

 

"Jennifer Blake shot you in the chest twice" Sara told him but she was smiling.

 

"Why are you smiling about that?" Stiles says and if he could move he might of slapped her, she's a spy she can take it.

 

"Because, your father was with Peter Hale when it happened he was bringing him to see Malia Hale and when she shot you, your father reacted, he found the source of the gun shot and shot her" Sara smiles.

 

"Fortunately she lived and she is in prison as we speak" Chuck adds in. 

 

"So my dad saved me?" Stiles asks.

 

He receives a nod.

 

"Where's Casey?" He asks sitting up a bit more ignoring the pain in his chest, he's been shot before plenty of times.

 

"He and Morgan went back home to avoid suspicion, we called in and cashed some holiday days" Sara told him with a small smile on her face.

 

"Go home" Stiles smiles.

 

"What? We can't just leave you" Chuck says worried.

 

"Just go, tell General Beckman I will recover here in Beacon Hill's I have some relationships to mend" Stiles offers a small smile.

 

"Are you sure?" Sara asks, Stiles just nods.

 

"Fine, we will leave tomorrow, but now though, lets debrief you and get some food, you must be starving?" Sara smiles.

 

Stiles belly just rumbles in answer


	10. Mending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end it's short and it is ambiguous/open ended so I'm sorry

Stiles recovered fully with no long term side effects, he stayed in his hotel room even though his father told him he could stay in his house while he recovers.

 

Stiles still feels resentful towards Jackson so when he hears Derek Hale beat up the motherfucker he felt a huge amount of pride for the guy.

 

Stiles overlooked everything to make sure all the cases matched up and all in all he had an interesting first case.

 

The reason he stayed in Beacon Hill's wasn't to mend relationships because he's a secret agent he can't have relationships, because that's one more weakness in his book.

 

He went to visit his mothers grave for the last time.

 

That's why when all the Hale's his Father, Melissa, and Scott came to see him off on his flight it was hard.

 

Because Stiles knows this is the last time he will ever see each and everyone of them.

 

Because he can't come back. 

 

He won't.


End file.
